Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for the self-testing of a reactive radio interferer.
Radio interferers are technical devices that are used to interfere with radio connections, especially communications connections. They are used for, inter alia, the protection of vehicles or vehicle convoys against remotely ignited bombs (RCIEDs, Remote Controlled Improvised Explosive Devices). A special type of radio interferers are reactive radio interferers. The interference takes place in the case of reactive radio interferers only if a signal to be interfered with is detected. For this purpose reactive radio interferers operate alternatingly and continuously in two different phases:                observation phases in which the existing radio spectrum is received and analyzed,        interference phases in which an interference signal is transmitted, and this is done based on the radio spectrum of the surroundings received in the observation phase.        
German patent document DE102009006861 A1 and U.S. patent document US2005/0041728 A1 disclose such reactive interference transmitters.
In order to achieve the targeted protection, all functional elements of a reactive interference transmitter must operate properly. Therefore it is necessary to monitor all components, including the passive components such as cables and antennas.
The monitoring should be carried out as continuously as possible, so that it is noticed in time if components are not operating properly or if cable connections have loosened.
Known systems for self-testing in reactive radio interferers are based on the loop-back method for testing electronic assemblies. However, the critical areas of the antenna cabling and the antenna itself are hardly checked. Moreover, according to the prior art additional electronic assemblies for self-testing purposes are often integrated within systems or are used for the testing of external measurement means.
German patent document DE 699 35 441 T2 discloses a radio base station in which to carry out a self-test a transmitter of the base station transmits a test signal that is received and analyzed by a receiver of the base station.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to a method for the self-testing of a reactive interference transmitter that can be carried out without such assemblies within the device that are exclusively required for test purposes and with which testing also takes place without external testing means.
The method according to the invention does not require additional means, such as e.g. external measuring equipment or integrated measurement electronics, for the testing. Rather, the self-testing can be carried out exclusively with functional assemblies already present in the system and without any external tools.
The self-testing can advantageously be carried out continuously during the normal operation of the radio interferer without having to accept a significant limitation of the operating function.
Moreover, the self-testing according to the invention can also be carried out at system start, i.e. before the normal operation of the interference transmitter.
Because with the method according to the invention the complete reception and transmission paths of the reactive interference transmitter with all components including the antennas can be included in the test, a new quality of the test coverage can be achieved in such systems.